North Kronchester
North Kronchester is the capital and second largest city of Merrifort with a population of 2,002,029 in the city and 26,028 in the capital region as of 2018. North Kronchester is the political center of the country, as seat of Kronchester County and the Upper Government and location of some of the governmental buildings like the Parliament and Whiteburn Palace. The mayor is Jack Alison. North Kronchester is one of the older cities in Merrifort, having been founded in the late 16th century. Founded along the Gibtos Canal, it is now the most internationally-minded city and important for economics and transportation. The new Branford Airport is located to the south, and several major train stations and lines can be found near the city. History Fishing village In ???, the seven tribes established a colony on the coast of Pasko Sea. It was a small fishing settlement, with no more than 100 people. Year 1523 the settlement was burned down by the Barboricans after a raid. Villa, later a palace surrounded by a town It was an empty field filled with burnt ruins until the 1597, when the area was resettled during Alexander Valinski's expedition around Merrifort, he came across the ruins. He ordered to clear the ruins and build a villa, and soon the spot became a holidaying place for wealthy merchants and noblemen. Few years later, Valinski died and the King moved his summer home to the villa to then expand it to make it into a palace, and invited people to settle near thus beginning the growth of North Kronchester at first known as Jordantown - the city of King Jordan. The Royal Palace now had a community that was small, centered around the area named the Treppolzec Gardens. Jordantown was later featured in the famous Benedict Map in 1598. Once a new King was throned he ordered to establish the Navuc Port and the Fillip Town districts in the early 17th century, it helped the settlement gain more prominence and was incorporated as a town in 1603. Modern history ]] During the Second Revolutionary War in the 1960s, the Mekistanians laid siege to the Fort Norhall in Fillip Town, but did not manage to occupy the area. In the 1970's the city was officially incorporated after renewed construction and expansion. Koningstad, primarily in the Business District saw the construction of several skyscrapers from the 1970s on, culminating with The Spire in 2013. In response to this the city government passed legislation to prohibit the construction of new buildings over 100 meters in height. The city has been the site of anti-austerity protests, most significantly the 1028 protests in late 2013. Government The current municipal government is led by the Green Party and Avanze, though headed by mayor Karen House of the Social Democrats. Elections were last held in 2015, though since some seats have changed. Geography Koningstad lies along the mouth of the Dortmund River, which flows into the Mediterranean Sea. Koningstad has very mild winters and warm to hot summers and thus enjoys plenty of sunshine throughout the year, with an average of about 300 days of sunshine and only about 50 days with precipitation annually. Its coastal location with winds blowing from the Mediterranean Sea make the heat manageable during the summer. Koningstad has only recorded snow twice (on December 27, 1894 and February 2, 1966). Neighborhoods Koningstad is split into several neighborhoods: * Grafstad (the old town): this was originally where Adrianus Graf and early townspeople lived. It was made in a late-medieval, Northern European style with lots of wooden buildings. * Koningstad Centrum (Downtown): The Downtown district is the main area of Koningstad, where all the government buildings are located. It was built from right before Carrington's invasion in 1784 to the 1850s, and it was built in a federal/baroque style * The Port: The Port is the old city port built in the 1600s. * Charleston Beach: A resort district built in the 1870s, with fine apartments and hotels. * Business District: The business district is the financial center of Koningstad, built in the 1890s. * Arabian Quarter: A late 19th-century neighborhood, mainly occupied by people of MENA orgin. * Industriestad: The city's industrial center, built in the 1920s. * Inter District: The city's second-newest neighborhood, formed by immigrants fleeing the fighting of WWII (1940s). * Dortmund: A charming 17th century military town located on the south of the Dortmund River, which is now considered a part of Koningstad. * Newtown: The city's newest neighborhood, made to appeal to small businesses and people wishing to seek an eco-friendly neighborhood. * Koningstad International Airport: The new international airport under works. Culture Koningstad has a very diverse culture owing to its large size and population. The city has traditionally been influenced by Dutch-and-Anglophone cultures. More recently, the significant population of Middle Eastern origin has brought multiculturalism and the introduction of new foods. Music Koningstad has had a number of well-known musicians, such as pop singers Jayne Bell and Estelle Fletcher, rappers Ina and XX3, Eric Craig (and rock group Broken Engines) and others. Koningstad is host to a number of music festivals and events, many around Independence Day. The best-known , though, is Sound Off, an electronic music festival. Architecture Koningstad follows a typical mediterranean architecture except for downtown Koningstad, which was made in a more Baroque-classical style of Victor Janowicz. Transport Traditionally, many roads from Koningstad began at what is nowadays the Kilometer Zero monument on Liberty Plaza. From here, distances to most parts of Central Island were measured. Koningstad has one of the best-developed transport networks in Koningstad. Koningstad Transport runs the bus and S-train systems in the city, as well as the regional Connector. The city and French multinational JCDecaux have worked to found the Bici bike-sharing system, operating since 2011. A car share system, Autogo, was also introduced in 2015. In 2014 the city worked on introducing a congestion tax to reduce traffic in the city, though it was eventually never kept. A rotating rationed driving scheme was passed by the city government in 2015 and will be implemented in 2016. For one day a week, Monday, cars with a license plate ending in a certain number will not be allowed to drive, rotating from 0 and 1 on week 1, 2 and 3 and week 2, 4 and 5 and week 3, 6 and 7 in week 4 and 8 and 9 on week 5. Some 2800 taxis are found in Brunant, making it the largest fleet in Brunant. Twin cities and towns * Wikistad, Libertas * Finskeby, Strasland * Trondheim, Norway * Paris, France * Boston, USA * Dublin, Ireland * Santiago, Chile * Auckland, New Zealand * Pisona, Juliana * Patriam City, Patriam * Dauham Sammar Hazaham, Phaluhm Phoueck